carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Triple-Cross (1986)
Plot Overview Blake is excited as he is getting ColbyCo stock holders to sell to him even though he is purchasing $40 stock for $60. Adam does not think Blake is wise to be purchasing stock at such a premium. Blake does not care how much it costs because in the end he will be rid of Alexis and that is worth it. Alexis was able to get the falsified production figures to the Chinese. Alexis just has one problem - Ben. Ben seems to be hanging around and wants more of a partnership with Alexis who he claims he loves. Alexis does not believe that and feels Ben wants something more. He does, but Alexis believes the $125 million should have sufficed. Just as Krystle shows concern about Alexis scheming, Blake receives a telegram from Minister Han who wants Blake to come to Hong Kong immediately to explain the discrepancies in the production figures. Is Denver Carrington actually pumping more oil than Blake is claiming, and, thus, screwing the Chinese out of royalties? Blake will clear matters up. Blake rushes over to the Penthouse and asks Alexis if she had anything to do with this cable from Minister Han. Alexis, of course, lies. But, now that Blake has tipped Alexis off, she decides she needs to leave for Hong Kong earlier to get to Minister Han first. Before she leaves, Alexis gets a warning from Dex. Dex finally remembers how he knows Ben, from a meeting in China. Ben has a relationship with the Chinese. Alexis is dubious of Dex's warning. Steven tells Blake that he is trying to get to the bottom of some discrepancies with Denver Carrington finances, but he is being stonewalled by Adam. Blake writes a memo giving Steven access to all files. That does not stop Adam from preventing Steven from going through some purchase orders. Finally, Adam shreds the incriminating evidence. Claudia decides to go to a furrier and buy a ton of items - three jackets, three coats, a muff, and some other things. She tells the sales person to bill Adam Carrington. Adam is not thrilled about Claudia's shopping spree and he confronts her at her suite at La Mirage. Claudia tells him that this is the least that Adam can do after all she has endured from him and the Carrington clan. Adam has some great news for Claudia - her well is already drying up. Claudia wants to speak to Blake right away, but she will wait for him to return from Hong Kong. Dominique is planning her engagement party and could not be more excited. Even better, Jackie finally comes around and is no longer hating her mother. Jackie understands that Dominique had no other choice but to lie because Garrett was married at the time. That does not matter - now the three can be a happy family. Amanda is looking better after her suicide attempt and Clay notices it. Amanda is appreciative of Clay's concern but is less appreciative that Sammy Jo told Clay about Amanda's suicide attempt. Amanda goes to confront Sammy Jo. Sammy Jo apologizes and admits she was out of line, but Amanda will not let it go. Finally, Sammy Jo calls Amanda out that she is only upset because she told Clay, a man with whom Amanda is interested. Sammy Jo will make sure that Clay is hers. She invites him to dinner at Delta Rho which is complete with a fur rug and fireplace. Sammy Jo gets Clay to enjoy a brandy on the rug. Sammy Jo clinks her glass too hard and shatters Clays brandy onto his shirt. The shirt has to come off and Clay obliges. The two begin to make love. In Hong Kong, Alexis meets with Minister Han first and shows him the altered figures. Further, just to make sure Minister Han knows what a cheat Blake is, Alexis also gives him the transcript from the recent trial which shows how Blake cheated Ben out of his inheritance and was responsible for his mother's death. Minister Han is a fair man and does give Blake a chance to explain himself. Blake shows Minister Han the accurate figures and tries to plead with the Minister how Alexis and Ben perjured themselves at that trial. Blake also gives a stirring soliloquy on his honor. At the same time, Krystle scours Hong Kong to find Alexis just to tell her that she will not get away with things. Alexis accidentally ruin a beautiful pearl necklace. Ben happens to have a pre-existing relationship with Minister Han. He tells Minister Han about what a horrible person Blake is and how he is no longer going to be blamed for what Blake did. Ben then presents Minister Han with a translated chapter from Sister Dearest to show the Minister what a dishonorable person Alexis also is. Blake is not going to wait in Hong Kong for Minister Han's response. Blake is confident that the Minister will find in his favor and will hear the good news in Denver. Alexis, on the other hand, intends to stay and is worried because the Minister no longer wants to meet with her. Ben has some news for Alexis - a press release from the Chinese to be made public in 48 hours. Too bad it is in Chinese, but Ben is happy to translate. The Chinese have end their relationship with both Blake and Alexis and have given 100% of the leases to Ben. Alexis is furious, but Ben offers her 25% if she agrees to be partners (in and out of the board room). Alexis will have none of that and vows revenge on both Carrington brothers. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Ted McGinley ... Clay Fallmont * Christopher Cazenove ... Ben Carrington * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Troy Byer Bailey ... Jackie Deveraux * Clayton Landey ... Jay Bradley * Dana Lee ... Minister Han Li Su * William Beckley ... Gerard * Andrea Howard ... Saleslady * Michael Chong ... Salesman Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Diana Gould .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert * Kate O'Mara (Caress) does not appear. * This episode aired two weeks after the previous episode. On May 07, 1986 ABC aired "North & South, Book II" (mini series - part 4). Production details * Shooting dates: from 01-Apr-1986 to 10-Apr-1986 * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Mulholland Tennis Club (Los Angeles); Cartier (Beverly Hills); Edwards-Lowell Furs (Beverly Hills).